


The Nerve

by KittyonCRACK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyonCRACK/pseuds/KittyonCRACK
Summary: Severus and Regina.The first chapter is a one shot but it continues after, I'm just really bad about updating.





	1. The Nerve

Severus Snape stalked through the corridor, cloak billowing out behind him; he was late for supper due to the incessant whining of a Ravenclaw whom was not satisfied with his grade of an O. His temper the past few days had been even more precariously balanced than usual due to a new subject of the ironic name: Olde Magics. In fact, no- the subject didn’t have his anger boiling over- it was the professor that was getting on his last nerve. She had given a Gryffindor a detention for that night before Severus had to give that same student detention for not copying down his notes. The entire night thirty minutes after supper began until midnight, now Severus had to move the brat’s detention in with a damned Hufflepuff the next night and postponed the cleaning of rather archaic, cracking jars that always had more residue than others left due to the gaps.

Regina Mills was a rather…different character from a dull town in America, Story Brooke in Maine he believed. She was quiet with harsh voicing of opinions that held people’s attention more so than say the oaf Hagrid’s great booming, rather offensive volume of voice and size of presence. A regular height with plain, dark brown hair and plain brown eyes with an overall plain physical appearance; however, she held an undeniable presence in any room she entered. The way she held herself made all eyes turn to her unconsciously, her posture impeccable and that of royalty.

The grand doors opened without a sound and Snape prowled around the hall to his place at the head table. His chair slid back in recognition as a commotion occurred around where Professor Sprout and Hagrid sat. Apparently a rather unsavory animal had been placed on Spouts plate and Hagrid was doing the best he could to save it. When he took his seat, still glancing over in anticipation of the newly hatched runt of an acromantula running around when he caught Regina’s eye; that woman had the nerve to smirk at him.


	2. The Prank

Hogwarts; what a dismally plebian name for such a dark beauty as this castle is. Why was Regina working at this misnomer again? Ah yes, Henry, she does it for Henry; her darling little Ravenclaw. Thankfully after the stint in Neverland Emma was more willing to allow her access to Henry after swearing to not corrupt him with Kora’s wicked ways as Regina was and promised detailed updates of his curriculum and activities. He seemed to gravitate towards quidditch and gobstones, already in trouble with the flying instructor Madame Hooch for being so adventurous and wondering closer to the Forbidden Forest with every class due to his wanting to converse with the centaurs and other creatures of the forest.

Regina was in an unpleasant mood this morning as well due to the bullies of Gryffindor attacking young Grace simply because she was Hufflepuff and they overheard the girls in her year whispering of her tears for her mother at night. How cruel children can be when they should know of the horrors of war their grandparents and parents’ generation went through when half of them are missing aunts, uncles, fathers, mothers, and grandparents that would have been there otherwise. Thankfully, one Gryffindor boy had glared down and hexed the others, alerting me to the cruel actions of his peers. Theodore Lupin, Teddy had become rather close with Grace and as a boy in third year and Grace in second year, and he was constantly showing Henry new tricks although he focused more on ideas to delight Grace with. Regina was simply counting down the days until Hatter acted and came to interrogate the boy; however, since he had more interesting and pressing matters at home in Story Brooke with Luna, Regina suspected it would be at least until the break.

“Mills” a dark and sophisticated drawl presented her name from a certain dark and brooding potions master.

Regina turned with a smirk flickering across her face, “Yes Snape?”

Regina took great pleasure in seeing his left eye twitch, “Where did you procure that spider?” He asked spitefully, “It is not in any of the creature or arachnid books in Hogwarts or my own privet library.”

Regina’s smirk grew, making the small scar on her upper lip she received as a gift from disobeying her mother at fourteen more prominent, giving added menace to her smile; however, before she could voice her innocence by dancing around the questions with the riddles and tricks she was so found of, Henry came running down the hall, his robe comically flying out behind him. 

“Mom! Mom! I got a letter from Mom!” He said as he flung an arm around Regina and held up the prized envelope as though it was the largest and most sophisticated trophy one could win as Snape’s left eyebrow shot up.

“Darling, that’s wonderful you got a letter from Emma,” Snape’s right eyebrow joined his left, “but I was just having a conversation with your potions master.” Regina said smiling sweetly at him.

Henry whipped around in horror at Professor Snape, wondering if Snape had found out he was the one the switched the labels in the supply closet to confuse the Gryffindors that had been picking on Grace to create a potion that blew up and covered them in open, oozing sores.

“Hello Professor!” He greeted, quickly masking his face, “How are you this evening?”

Snape’s eyebrows lowered as he stared intently at Henry with his onyx eyes, “Mister Mills…What have you done to have such a guilty expression?” 

Henry smiled, “Whatever do you mean?” he asked as Regina went to stand by Snape.

“Sweetheart, what has mommy told you about revenge?” Regina asked as she knelt beside him as Snape’s left eyebrow shot up again.

Henry sighed, knowing the gig was up, “To not get caught unless you have plenty of information on the other party to gain innocence or a blind eye.” He mumbled looking down at the floor.

“Excellent, now answer Prof. Snape Henry and you will take the punishment he deems fit in accordance of your actions.”

Henry looked Professor Snape in the eye and told him the earlier actions of the Gryffindors who had taunted, jeered, and even shoved Grace, causing her to loose balance, her bag to be ripped open by catching on a suit of armor and cutting both of her knees and palms. Than Henry explained how he cast a compulsion charm on the students and a compulsion charm for students to avoid sitting in the far left corner niche at the back of the classroom until all were seated and releasing the Gryffindors after making sure the jar labels had been switched with a charm to right themselves after 15 minutes to make sure Snape’s next class of first years were affected. He also explained that he sat in the seat next to the Gryffins to make sure the potions explosion would not harm anyone else.

Severus had to admit it to himself; he was damned impressed with young Mister Mills, not only for the schemes and methods used in the prank but the reason for it and the protection of the other students. However, he could not let that show as it would be improper and Snape had no desire for students to think his old age and near-death experience during the war had turned the proud greasy dungeon bat into, Merlin forbid, a damned Pygmy Puff!

“Mister Mills, detention in my classroom starting at seven o’clock tomorrow night; do not be late.” With that, Snape left, his cloak billowing out around him giving the bat-wing effect he had come to enjoy, leaving a sight for one Regina and Henry Mills to witness.


	3. The Letter

“Now Henry,” Regina said as they lounged in her black, white and grey tone decorated rooms that were accessed by a hidden door in her office that mimicked her mayor’s office in Story Brooke, “why don’t you read the letter from Emma while I make us some coco?” 

Henry smiled as he sat down and ripped open the letter as Regina melted some Honeydukes chocolate into milk as she stirred, listening to his voice as he read the letter aloud.

“Hey kid… also I suppose I should say Hello Regina,

Things are happening in the Enchanted Forest which make me fear for your next visit and makes me wonder if you should even come this Christmas time. The orcs, goblins, trolls, and wraiths have been growing restless in the west with a green witch leading the way with flying monkeys. Perhaps Regina knows who or what she is? But other than the uprising and preparing for war things are fine. We will be sending Aurora to either England to be close to Regina so that when she has her baby Regina can get the…Mediwitch? Madame Pomfrey you’ve become such good friends with to help or we will be sending her to Luna and Jefferson, wherever they may be. Last time Luna wrote to me they were thinking about going to Scotland.”

Regina sat Henry’s cup in front of him with the whipped cream and cinnamon can while she put little marshmallows in hers and sat across from him, nodding for him to keep going after he gave her a smile.

“How about you Henry? Are you still flying too close to the Forbidden Forest? It’s forbidden for a reason! Tell me everything; it’s the best part of our days to get a letter from you and read it. Grandma says hello and that she loves you while grandpa says to keep practicing your sword while gramps (I will never get over referring to Rumplestiltskin as gramps) says you better be a damned good wizard and duel him when you return.  
With all our love,

~Mom 2 and Dad.

P.S. Tell Regina thanks for the updates. Hers tend to be more detailed…MOM!” Henry finished as he looked up and yelled.

Regina shrugged, smiling as he rolled his eyes and started putting the whip on his coco and covered the top of it in cinnamon, “Someone has to assure her you’re alive.” 

Henry looked over the top of his mug exasperated “Because the price you had to pay of the thing you loved most to reverse the curse wasn’t enough to assure her you’d protect me?”

Regina sighed, “I am the villain in your mother’s and grandparents’ stories Henry, of course she needs assurance.”

“You’re not a villain. You’re my mom.”

Regina smiled, memories taken back to the day Pan destroyed Story Brooke…or thought he had but was quickly taken out of it by Henry.

“Mom? It sounds like they’re in a lot of trouble… we have to help them. Do you know who the green witch is?”


	4. The Wicked

“Yes, I do-but we need your mom and dad, as well as,” she sneered, “Snow and Charming.” Although she and her stepdaughter had resolved many of their issues from the past, the anger and hurt still lingered, as well as the mistrust of Regina from the King and Queen. “I will receive permission from McGonagall for a leave of absence, or a possibility for the rest of your family, plus Rumple, to visit so that we may create a plan.”

“Can they come here? Mom and dad haven’t seen Hogwarts yet, and I know you can get Jefferson for Grace! Please mom?”

Regina sighed, “Well, Henry, you must remember, as much as I detest this, I am not in charge in this castle or school. I can’t just say it and have my will or whims be done, but I will try my best to convince…without magical ways, so stop looking at me like that-McGonagall that it would be best if you and Grace were allowed to visit family during these trying times.” Regina smiled bitterly, “for this will be trying.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina swept triumphantly out of McGonagall’s office. She was a tough old woman but after Regina told her it was family drama that needed attending, which was not entirely false, the Headmistress had relented and allowed the three Enchanted Forest residents a temporary leave of absence while dealing with the pest problem. 

“What has you in such a mood?” Snape’s silky voice asked as he came from the shadows he had previously been lurking in and walked next to her. 

“Because Snape, I finally found something, besides my son, something that makes my life worth living. The one thing that I haven’t had in a very long time.”

“And what is that?”

“Someone to destroy,” she said as an insanely pleased grin threatened to split her face in two.

Severus looked at the creature next to him; she was definitely Slytherin like with a sadistic streak a mile long, but also seemed to embody the Hufflepuff nature when it came to her family, her loyalty was fierce, but what most forgot was badgers were nasty, easily angered beings that could sooner rip one’s eyes out rather than let their kits suffer. All the houses were more alike than they would care to admit, begrudgingly, Snape admitted, Gryffindor and Slytherin were even more alike than anyone would ever say aloud unless they wished to be caught in the crossfire of hexes and curses from two angry, bigoted groups. 

“That seems dark for a mother.”

“When someone threatens my son and our family, they will suffer. The saying ‘Hell hath no fury of a woman scorned’ should be ‘Hell hath no fury of a woman.’ My son has been put through enough, half of that being my own fault but when I can stop it, while having fun destroying someone’s life is a pleasant bonus, it will be done.”  
Regina came to a halt at the intersection of corridors, “Good day Snape.”

“Mills.” He nodded curtly and swept away from the woman who had come to infuriate and confuse him so easily whilst making him admire her from afar due to her somewhat nefarious ways of dealing with the students.

“Mom!” Snape heard a shout as he turned the corridor and stopped, “Well?” He could hear Henry’s voice ask.

“We are leaving to go home, but only for three days. I will be getting someone else to take control in my absence.”

“Who?”

“Perenelle Flamel, she is very in touch with our magical ways and will be covering alchemy with her husband’s assistance in my absence. Now, before we leave you must hand in your essays to Snape and Sprout. Tomorrow we leave for the forest at dusk.”


	5. The Identity

Regina and Henry avoided those of Hogwarts as they walked to the Dark Forest, where the tree of passage was located. It was much like the tree fashioned into a wardrobe to take Emma away from the Enchanted Forest; however, since it was in a location that was saturated with the residue of the magic used in the castle, the Tree of Passage could be used a multitude of times rather than two.

Regina and Henry ended up in the Enchanted Forest, close to where the dwarves inhabited and so they started their trek and had almost made it to the hole in the ground when an arrow went flying past and struck a deer several yards away.

“Hood.”

“Your majesty.” Robin said grinning as he, and the Merry Men came out from behind the shrubbery and trees.

“Hobbit!” Henry called with a smile at the younger boy who he viewed as a little brother.

“We’re on the way to the dwarves, then to the castle to discuss a certain infestation of vermin.”

“Let us accompany you there. Little John, could you grab the deer?” Robin asked before turning to Regina, joining his side, smiling at her sadly.

“How are you Regina?” Robin asked, tightening his grip on to remind himself he did indeed have a wife.

“Good. Terrorizing brats keeps me busy.” She said, briskly walking with them to the deer before using her magic to lift it for the men.

“Thanks, let’s return to camp!” Little John said jovially, clapping Henry on the back with a hearty greeting.

“Hey Hobbit! How have you been?” Henry asked as he picked up the little boy who was practically his baby brother.

“Good, mama is pregnant! I’m going to be a big brother!” He giggled excitedly making Henry shift his gaze to Regina, who had twitched at the mention but then smiled at Henry lovingly before continuing on with a conversation. 

“Excellent news. Is your home ready for the new baby?” She asked, tilting her head, “I still have Henry’s crib and old clothes if you would like.”

Robin smiled and opened his mouth to thank her when Marian quickly spoke up as she placed a hand protectively over her baby, “Thank you Regina but that won’t be necessary.”

Regina’s smile sharpened and she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

The proceeded in mostly silence between the three adults with the only break of it being the children. Hobbit, who adored the magical tricks that Regina had showed him before was now being thoroughly entertained by Henry, as Henry was eager to practice without his wand again.

They made good time, and Regina was the first to spot Emma’s stupid jacket out of the crowd and snarled at anyone who tried to approach Henry before he got to Emma or his “darling” grandparents.

“Emma smothered Henry with Snow and Charming behind her while Regina stood off to the side, avoiding looking at them while also avoiding to look at Robin and, more importantly, Marian.

Snow was the first to great her and pull the reluctant woman into the group, her step daughter still felt horrible from when she learned she had caused Daniel’s death and inadvertently created the hatred that turned Regina into the most Evil in the Land.

The group of dwarves, merry men, and fairies followed the royals through the castle grounds and eventually into the war room of the castle to discuss the green woman, all eyes on Regina demanding for what information she may know.

“What you need to know about Zelena is she is cruel, ruthless, and was raised in OZ by a drunkard. She was trained by Rumplesttiltskin in the same manners I was so long ago. She has twisted the laws of nature in oz and created her minions and spies of flying monkeys to do her bidding and…” Regina hesitated, swallowing, “She is my sister.”


	6. The Dreaded Author's Note

The Dreaded Author's Note

Hello to all the lovelies who have been following this story! No, this is not a hiatus note. This is a note stating that I will be rewriting this story probably from the the 3rd chapter on. When I initially started this story, it was supposed to just be a oneshot. Then, when I had decided to continue it I had intended the majority of it to take place in Hogwarts/Mostly Harry Potter Verse but it seems as though I strayed from my original plan and can't figure out how to get back on track. So I'm turning back the clock (Can't you picture Rumple or Hook lecturing me about that?) and am currently in the process of working on the replacement chapters. I am hoping to have it caught back up within the next two weeks and I will be devoting the time I have available to write specifically to getting this story back to how I want it.

Now just because it's going to be mainly set in HP you will see various OUAT characters. Most of the time in flashbacks but they will be there, I promise.

I'm sorry for disappointing anyone who liked this version but I fully encourage you to write your own or request the same sort of thing from other authors if you loved it that much, and please PM me if you do! I'd love to read it :)

Thank y'all so much for your patience and understanding,

KittyonCRACK


End file.
